Weird Demons
by Lyle's9mm
Summary: Mulder turns into an Alien............................ops......hehehehehe!!!


Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-Files, I just like to write about them. Cris Carter owns them. Bla bla bla……… 

~Weird Demons~

He looked into her eyes for a long time. She always seemed to be right. Well, at lest about these things. "You can't give up hope Mulder", Scully said in an attempt to comfort him, "you'll find her". 

Mulder nodded opening the door of her apartment. But before he stepped out into the hallway he turned back to her. "Scully, I just wanted to, you know, thank you for putting it on the line. I really appreciate that".

"Well, your welcome Mulder", she said. 

Scully closed the door as Mulder left down the hallway. She went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water to take a shower. It was then she notest a draft in the room. She walked to the window, which she was sure she locked earlier, and was now open. Then she heard a creek behind her. She turned around with a start. It was Alex Krycek pointing a gun at her. But his eyes were black, an unnatural black. If she didn't know better she would say… He fired the gun, but Scully dove out of the way. The bullet missed her by a hair. 

Meanwhile out in the hallway Mulder heard the gun shot and instinctively pulled out his gun and ran quickly back to Scully's apartment. But before he got there Krycek stepped out into the hallway pointing his gun at Mulder. Mulder stopped abruptly and quickly raised his gun. And on pulling the trigger he felt a small needle pierce the back of his neck. "What hell is going on?" He yelled. Mulder fell to his knees feeling very dizzy. Then fell unconscious. 

When he awoke he slowly opened his eyes, even that seemed impossible. Then he suddenly realized that he wasn't in Kansas any more. He was lying naked on a stainless steel table. 'What the hell happened?' Mulder began to think over the past events that had occurred before he arrived here. Wherever here is, he thought. 

He was in the hallway of Scully's apartment and, he interrupted himself, wait a minute Krycek was there. That son of a bitch. Mulder could never quite figure out whose side he was on anyway. It's just that every time Krycek shows up someone dies. He slowly sat up on the metal table and looked around. He was in a small square room surrounded with metal walls, but the wall to his left was a mirror and…Oh my god, he thought, almost falling backwards off the table. There was an alien, and…no wait, oh god, oh my god! It was him, he was the alien…SHIT!!! What the hell was going on? What the hell did they do to him? He looked down at his body, he had gray skin and he was short, to short. He had big eyes but no mouth. He couldn't scream. He got off the table. Then he turned around and there was a door. He looked at it for a minute still confeused. Then ran up to it and started pounding on the door with his 4-fingered fist. No one answered his ply. And finally after 5 minutes of the annoying racket he gave up and went over to the corner and sat down drawing his knees to his chest and raping his arms around them. He stayed there for hours doing the only thing he could do, think. He thought about his sister, Scully, CSM, about the government cover-ups, and how close he had gotten to the truth. Then he started thinking of how all he had learned came together. It all seemed to fall into place. But soon he drifted off to sleep. 

He awoke again, but this time he was in a bright white room with men leaning over him. He couldn't move but he did realize that he had a mouth. That was a relief, he thought. The men were talking but Mulder felt like he was on drugs, which he probably was, so he couldn't focus on their faces or on what they were talking about. 

"He appears healthy", said one.

"Yeah, well we'll be sure when we run more tests", another said. 

Mulder tried to object but when he tried to talk it just came out as pointless babbling that is until he screamed. The men looked at him to see what was wrong. 

"Give him another shot", the third one said. Another one left momentarily and returned with a big needle and perced Mulder arm with it. And once again Mulder fell into unconsciousness. 

When he awoke again he was back in his cell. Mulder wasn't sure what to do. For one thing he had no idea how he was going to get out of here, let alone what people would think of him when they saw him. Mulder was really worried; he had no idea where he was or how long he had been there. He didn't even know weather it was day or night. He went to his corner again, sat down and started thinking. How did he know he was going to get out of here? I mean since he was a test subject. Wouldn't they just keep him here or kill him or wouldn't he end up like all the other abducties who they let back to their normal life without the memory of what had happened to them in the time they were gone. But they have to send him back because you can't just disappear a FBI agent. His mind wondered. Then suddenly it hit him if he was in an alien body than where was his body? The thought sent chills down his back. Was it just lying on a table somewhere or, he paused, was as alien in his body, he thought in horror. 

Mulder finally decided to do something to get himself out of here. He stood up and waked over to the door and waited for someone to come. Finally after about 30 minutes Mulder saw a guard. So in a panic to get out he pretended he was suffocating. The guard saw him and quickly opened the door, but as he tried to help Mulder, Mulder jumped him and knocked him out. Mulder carefully looked down the hallway, but there was no one, so he ran down the hallway as fast as he could which wasn't that fast since he had such small feet. Suddenly he stopped dead and looked to his left. There was a man in a cell just like his only this man looked just like him. Mulder ran up and started pounding on the door. The man looked up frightened. Then realized that it was his body. He slowly got up and walked over to the door. By this time Mulder had stopped pounding, and they stared at each other for a few minutes before the men in black came walking down the hallway. When they saw him they started running toward him. Mulder turned and bolted, but didn't get very far before they caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. Mulder fought them off, because Mulder wasn't one to give up easily, and ran down the hallway, but as he was running something elts caught his eye. He stopped abruptly and looked into the small window. His eyes widened. It couldn't be his sister, could it? Only she hadn't aged a day since she had been abducted. It was unreal. He started bounding on the little window with his fists. She looked up from her siting position and in fear she quickly got up and ran to the corner. Mulder kept pounding unable to stop for fear of loosing her again.

Meanwhile the men came up behind him and smashed him up against the door of Samantha's room. Then stuck a needle in the back of Mulder's neck. Mulder tried to fight them off, but it was no use, and he soon faded off. 

He didn't know how long he was out, but when he awoke he was relived to find that he was in a NORMAL hospital room. He looked around and saw Scully sitting in the guest chair asleep. "Scully", he said quietly. Shocked that he could actually talk. He looked down at his body relived again that it to, was back to normal. "Scully", Mulder said again a little louder. But Scully stayed fast asleep. 

Suddenly another Scully walked into the room. Mulder followed her with his widened eyes, "Scully?" He asked, now very confeused. A thousand questions raced through his mind. Then the Scully that just walked into the room took out her gun, checked it, and pointed it at Mulder. 

"Your infected Mulder, I can't let you out of here alive", she said very harshly. 

"Scully? Scully? What are you doing?" Mulder was very scared now. He tried to back away but it was no use. She was just to close. "Scully…Scully NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" She pulled the trigger ***BANG***

Mulder sat up quickly in the hospital bed drenched in cold sweat. 

Scully looked up from her chair and smiled. "Mulder, you're awake". 

"Scully, what happened?" Mulder asked sitting up in the hospital bed. 

"You were in the hallway of my apartment, Mulder, and I heard some strange sounds. So I came out into the hallway to find you on the floor having some kind of seizure. And I called the hospital", she told him. 

"But what…Scully, Alex Krycek shot you, and I was abducted, and white rooms with my sister, there was an alien, I mean I was, the men, and you shot me, and…" Mulder said frantically trying to make sense of it all. 

"Mulder, it was just a dream. Now get some sleep". She paused. "You'll need it". She said and left the room. 

Mulder watched Scully leave the room and didn't take his eyes off the door till he was sure she was gone. Then he laid back and went into a dreamless sleep.

THE END


End file.
